


Sull'isola di Smeraldi

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children's Stories, Fairy Tale Elements, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924





	Sull'isola di Smeraldi

C'era una volta una principessa, sulla collina più mite dell'isola di Smeraldi.

La chiamavano principessa verde, e con un buon motivo. I suoi occhi erano verdi, verdognola la sua pelle, e verde smeraldo le sue piccole unghie. Vestiva anche di verde, e i suoi vestiti erano fatti di foglie dell'Albero Sacro.

I suoi capelli erano rossi, ed era l'unica cosa di lei che non fosse verde.

Abbiamo detto che si trattava di una principessa, ma suo padre non era un re, e sua madre non era una regina. Era principessa perché così aveva deciso un giorno, giocando con il lupo, con il cervo e con il corvo. Tutti e tre volevano diventare suoi sudditi, ma disse il corvo lungimirante:

“Per essere principessa, non bastano tre sudditi.”

E aggiunse il cervo prudente:

“Per aver più sudditi non basta chiedere agli amici.”

E concluse il lupo risoluto:

“Di amici hai solo noi tre. Occorre guardare più in là della collina.”

La principessa verde accarezzò la testa di tutti e tre, perché erano buoni amici e dicevano sempre qualcosa di saggio. Si cucì un cappello con una grande foglia, perché prima di avere una corona d'oro doveva fare qualcosa di valoroso.

Staccò un grosso e secco ago di pino, perché prima di avere una spada d'argento doveva meritarla.

Per finire, con le piume cadute dal nido del gufo e coi peli persi dalla coda dello scoiattolo, si fabbricò una cavalcatura degna delle sue imprese ancora incompiute.

“Non posso ancora cavalcarti.” disse la principessa verde, vedendo che il suo destriero era solo una palla di piume di gufo ripiena di peli di scoiattolo, e che non aveva né zampe né ali, e nessun muso.

Così, la principessa verde partì dalla collina mite, insieme al lupo, al cervo e al corvo, con il suo equipaggiamento modesto, per cercare i nuovi abitanti del suo regno.

Disse il corvo:

“Non dare fiducia solo a chi ti sorride solo quando fai una buona azione.”

E aggiunse il cervo:

“Ascolta sempre chi sembra avere una storia da raccontare.”

Finì il lupo:

“Aiuta chi ha bisogno, ma ricordati il suo volto.”

Così la principessa verde li accarezzò tutti e tre, e partirono oltre la collina, con il cappello di foglia, l'ago di pino e il destriero senza zampe né muso.


End file.
